There exists in the prior art many forms of beds designed to give support and comfort to the user. These beds range from anything having a raised head portion to beds that rotate to bring about a certain position. A problem exists with the prior art because some weakened patients, while being somewhat ambulatory, cannot get out of bed without the help of another. It is important that such patients do get out of bed from time to time for exercise and to attend to their personal needs. Because of a shortage of help, their fundamental needs are not met in too many cases. On the prior art, there are beds that will elevate the head and back and some that will elevate or lower the legs. Other patents disclose beds that rotate at or around 90.degree. to change the direction of ingress or egress. The main problem remains, however, that patients (primarily in nursing homes) who are confined to beds, still need to leave their beds for exercising, fresh air, change of clothes, etc. But, because so much time and effort has to be expended by the medical staff on getting each patient into an upright position from a usually horizontally supported position, the patients' needs are often not met. This invention alleviates those problems mentioned above in a most efficient and economical way. The patient himself, or a member of the medical staff, simply has to push a button to activate an electrical motor governing the rotation and pivoting of the bed. Generally, the patient himself or a member of the medical staff will first energize the motors to raise the patient's back and head and legs and then will energize the motors to rotate the upper supported mattress above the main bed out of alignment with the main bed, at about 90.degree. thereto, whereupon an ejector panel connected between the back panel and leg panels is activated to raise the person to a standing position. While beds are known in the prior art which have mechanisms whereby the back panel and leg panels and the mattress support rotated, achieving a seated position for an occupant, none provide an ejector panel to raise the patient from the seated attitude to a standing position. Some of the patents of the related field are described below together with the problems associated with them, and the differences between them and the applicant's claimed invention.